


Dressed in the Dark Silk Clothing of Your Own Disdain

by The Monster Lady (VisceraNight)



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know, I Just Really Love The God of Darkness OK, I Wrote Another Weird Thing Again, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Romance, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 13:23:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16934037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/The%20Monster%20Lady
Summary: You are the first person to ever seek help from the God of Darkness, rather than his brother.





	Dressed in the Dark Silk Clothing of Your Own Disdain

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a lyric from "Disowned Inc" by Serj Tankian.

~ Dressed in the Dark Silk Clothing of Your Own Disdain ~

You can't believe you're really here. Your long journey to the shrine where the God of Darkness dwells is finally at its end. Creatures of Grimm creep toward you as you make your way forward, but they do not come close enough to attack. You briefly wonder why, but it must be the god holding them back.

Perhaps he wishes to deal with you personally since you've dared to enter his domain.

You walked so many miles to get to this place, but ascending the steps to reach the Dark God's altar feels like it takes longer than the rest of your path in its entirety. Once you reach the top of the staircase, you drop to your knees at the edge of the pool.

A mighty dragon rises from the depths of the shadowy sludge, then collapses into a form that vaguely resembles a man. You stare at his horns for a moment too long before lowering your gaze to stare at a spot on the stone directly in front of you.

Some would call it lucky that the God of Darkness seems amused by your presence. Not merely amused, but _honored_ that you would choose him over his brother, he asks what prayer you'd have him answer.

How can you possibly tell him, a god in all his glory, that you never planned to make it it this far, much less speak to him?

Somehow, you find your voice and manage to say, "I just want the pain to end."

The Dark God reaches down. His hand brushes the top of your head. And suddenly you feel-

Nothing.

Nothing...

Nothing at all.

The pain, the suffering that you've been burdened with for so long is just... gone.

You look up at the God of Darkness. He's given you exactly what you asked for, although not in the way that you thought you meant. Although his facial features in this form are indistinct, he practically radiates pride at having successfully answered your prayer.

"I've never had a devoted follower before," he says, reaching out to brush his fingers over your hair once more, this time seemingly just a selfish indulgence on his part. "You're welcome to stay."

~end~


End file.
